Nowy Początek
by Kolbka
Summary: Draco i Hermiona zostają prefektami naczelnymi, co łączy się ze wspólnym dormitorium i większą ilością kłótni… Ale czy ta dwójka po jakimś czasie będzie w stanie odróżnić nienawiść… od czegoś innego?   Nie byłam pewna co do kategorii :
1. Nowy początek

Draco i Hermiona zostają prefektami naczelnymi, co łączy się ze wspólnym dormitorium i większą ilością kłótni… Ale czy ta dwójka po jakimś czasie będzie w stanie odróżnić nienawiść… od czegoś innego?

Książka Harry Potter i postacie w niej będące nie należą do mnie, tylko do genialnej J.K.R. To, co przeczytacie, to tylko jakieś moje głupie wymysły ;)

Wiem, wiem. Było już tyle fanfików z powtarzaniem Hogwartu i prefektami naczelnymi. Ale to właśnie one zainspirowały mnie do napisania tego-i, mimo, że uwielbiałam prawie każdy fanfik, kilka rzeczy mi w nich nie pasowało, więc chciałam napisać coś zupełnie mojego :] Od razu mówię, piszę dla przyjemności. Wrzuciłam to tutaj, żeby mieć motywację do dalszego pisania, rozkręcić się do pisania mojego głównego opowiadania i wysłuchać Waszych uwag. Wiem, że to nie jest idealne, ale człowiek musi się uczyć, prawda? ;)

Oj, kiepsko, już chyba tutaj jesteście zanudzeni. Ale nic, jak chcecie, przejdźcie prosto do opowiadania, które jest za taką fajną szarą kreską (swoją drogą, szary to jeden z moich ulubionych kolorów).

**Informacje dodatkowe:**

**-Akcja dzieje się po wojnie, kiedy wiele uczniów powraca, by dokończyć naukę w Hogwarcie. Siemioroczniaków nie ma wiele, tak więc lekcje są łączone z szóstym rokiem, teraz siódmym. UWAGA. Jeżeli spodziewacie się kolejnych niebezpieczeństw, zagadek do rozwiązania czy innych takich, zawiedziecie się. Ale jestem otwarta na pomysły, może coś wprowadzę ^^**

**-FRED ŻYJE. Nie umarł, i w tym fanfiku będzie żył, dopóki nie pozwolę mu umrzeć. Bo tak.**

**-Bez zmian: Tonks i Lupin zginęli, tak więc ich syn, Teddy, jest u Wesley'ów. Fleur jest już w ciąży z Victorie (wcześniej, niż w książce chyba), a Harry jest z Ginny. Snape umarł sniff sniff, Voldziowi też się zdechło. Dubledore nie żyje.**

**-Ron i Hermiona _nie są_ razem. Żadne z nich nie jest też w sobie zakochane.**

**-Malfoy odszedł z rodzicami, jednak potem, wyjaśniwszy całą sprawę (to nie on zabił Dumbledora, grożono mu śmiercią matki) wrócił na powtórkę roku z niewieloma Ślizgonami.**

**-Siedmioroczniacy, którzy wrócili do Hogwartu (nie jestem do końca pewna, w którym roku byli niektórzy uczniowie, więc zakładam, że w 7 i teraz powtarzają :]):**

**-Gryffindor: Harry, Dean, Neville, Ron, Hermiona, Parvati, Lee Jordan (patrz: Angelina), Angelina Johnson (Wiem, że jest starsza. Wróciła, żeby pomóc w organizacji i zasilić drużynę Quidditcha), Seamus Finnigan i kilku innych.**

**-Ravenclaw: Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Luna (jest o rok młodsza, ale co tam), Padma i kilku innych;**

**-Hufflepuff: Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Zachariasz Smith, kilku innych**

**-Slytherin: Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Millicenta Bulstrode, kilku innych**

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

><p><em>Hermiona powoli zeszła po schodach na śniadanie. Pierwsze, na czym stanął jej zaspany wzrok, to promieniejące szczęściem oczy rodziców−Pani Granger o prostych, brązowych włosach i niebieskim spojrzeniu, z małym nosem, takim, jak u córki; Pana Granger, o włosach ciemniejszej barwy, lecz z oczami czekoladowymi, tak jak jej własne. <em>

−_Cześć, kochanie−przywitała ją mama._

_Tata siedział przy stole i czytał gazetę, jednak od razu, kiedy zobaczył córkę, przerwał lekturę. _

−_Wszystkiego najlepszego, mała−wtrącił, kiedy czternastoletnia dziewczyna przytuliła go na dzień dobry. Hermiona od razu się rozpromieniła. Zupełnie zapomniała o urodzinach… Podbiegła do pani Granger, również obdarowując ją mocnym uściskiem. _

−_Dzięki, tato._

−_Mówiłam, żeby poczekać do południa−zaśmiała się mama i pocałowała Hermionę w policzek. _

−_Do południa?- zapytała podejrzliwie dziewczyna−Co takiego dzieje się w południe?_

−_To niespodzianka−odparł poważnym tonem pan Granger, ale gdy jego żona się odwróciła, bezgłośnie powiedział „Harry i Weasley'owie". Rozszyfrowanie tych słów nie zajęło czternastolatce długo, ponieważ była dziewczyną inteligentną, tak więc sekundę później zawiesiła ręce na szyi taty i radośnie szepnęła mu na ucho ciche „dziękuję". _

−Hermiona? Hermiona, żyjesz?- z bliska dobiegł ją znajomy głos rudowłosego chłopaka.

−Hm?- odparła nieobecnym głosem, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, jednak wciąż wpatrując się w kominek dający pomieszczeniu przyjemny klimat. Nie była w nastroju do rozmów w takich chwilach, jak ta. Harry to rozumiał. Ron już nie za bardzo. Chłopak wymamrotał coś pod nosem i nic już nie powiedział.

Pomimo, że wiele osób udało się już do swoich dormitoriów, spora grupka ludzi siedziała jeszcze w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. W salonie zostali Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Seamus, Neville i Lee Jordan, czyli większość członków „Paczki" utworzonej podczas wojny. W tamtym czasie studenci bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli−oczywiście byli jeszcze inni, na przykład Dean i Angelina z Gryffindoru, którzy byli zbyt zmęczeni, aby zostać do późna, albo Luna i Patrick z Ravenclawu. Byli już w swojej wieży, ponieważ wszyscy dostali wyraźny rozkaz udania się do nich. Była też Hanna Abbott z Hufflepuffu, ale ona zostawała wierna Susan i Erniemu, a z „paczką" rozmawiała tylko czasem. Poza tym, Harry nie przepadał za nią od czasu, kiedy w czwartym roku założyła plakietkę „Potter Śmierdzi" i wyśmiała go razem z Erniem.

W pokoju wspólnym było teraz w miarę głośno−Neville rozmawiał z Seamusem o eliksirach (konkretniej o nowym nauczycielu, Geoffrey'u Grapie−Slughorn odszedł, ponieważ stwierdził, że jest „za stary i to nie na jego nerwy"), a Ginny śmiała się i żartowała razem z Jordanem. Swoją drogą, Hermiona cieszyła się, że Harry, w skupieniu czytający książkę, oparty o plecy swojej dziewczyny, nie okazuje żadnych oznak zazdrości ani irytacji tą sytuacją. Ginny dobrze wybrała. Harry też. Hermiona cieszyła się z ich szczęścia jak tylko mogła.

Oczywiście ona nie miała okazji zobaczyć nowych nauczycieli, a także usłyszeć przemówienia McGonnagall na żywo−tylko Luna jej powiedziała, że dyrektorka dziękuje ośmioroczniakom za przybycie, a także, że jest wdzięczna za pomoc, jaką zaoferowali Lee Jordan i Angelina Johnson. Potem wspomniała jeszcze raz Dumbledore'a. A dlaczego nie miała okazji? Ponieważ Ronowi zachciało się następnej przygody i pokłócił się z rok młodszymi Ślizgonami na peronie. Harry mu wtórował, a potem ona sama się włączyła, próbując rozdzielić chłopców− „Wojna się skończyła, domy mają się zjednoczyć! Przestańcie, zachowujecie się jak dzieci!"− ale nie pomagało. Jeden ze Ślizgonów, podobno w jakiś sposób mający rodzinę powiązaną ze Śmierciożercami, rzucił na całą trójkę przyjaciół zaklęcie, które przeteleportowało ich do jakiegoś lasu.

−_Ron!- Wydzierała się Hermiona−Patrz, co zrobiłeś! Ślizgoni nie są bezbronni, wiesz? To, że jesteś jedym z „bohaterów wojennych", jak ty to nazywasz, nie znaczy, że musisz zaczepiać wszystkich wokół i walczyć z nimi! _

−_Hermiona, uspokój się−wtrącił spokojnie Harry−Nic się nie dzieje. Przeteleportujesz nas do Hogsmeade i stamtąd pójdziemy na piechotę. Nie ma się czym stresować._

−_Jest się czym stresować! Jestem prefektem naczelnym w tym roku, nie mogę opuścić Wielkiej Uczty! Jesteście tacy…−westchnęła z irytacją. Gwałtownie złapała nadgarstek Harryego, pociągnęła do Rona i wzięła rudowłosego za ramię, a chwilę potem cała trójka zniknęła z ciemnego miejsca. _

−_Mówiłam, że się spóźnimy−marudziła Hermiona, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze−Dzięki, Ronald._

−_To nie moja wina!- Chłopak w końcu mógł coś powiedzieć, ponieważ całą drogę z Hogsmeade do zamku dziewczyna wchodziła mu w zdanie−Sam się prosił, według niego… _

−_Ron, nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobił czy powiedział. To nie twój obowiązek, żeby go karać-Uspokoiła się już trochę. Przez te wszystkie lata przyzwyczaiła się do charakteru przyjaciela−Dobra, nie ważne._

−_Hermiono?- za ich plecami rozległ się znajomy, rozmarzony głos, ten, który znali już od trzech lat._

−_Luna!- trójka przyjaciół odwróciła się, by zobaczyć zupełnie zwyczajny wyraz twarzy blondwłosej. Jakby nie było dwumiesięcznej przerwy, jakby widziała ich wczoraj. Po wymianie uścisków dziewczyna odezwała się. _

−_Miło was widzieć. Jak minęła podróż?- Zapytała… zupełnie zwyczajnie. Kiedy Hermiona zacisnęła usta, a Harry wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, dziewczyna porzuciła temat i postanowiła przejść do rzeczy− Mam dla ciebie wiadomość, Hermiono. Profesor McGonagall prosiła, żebyś przyszła do jej gabinetu o jedenastej. Poza tym, gratuluję zostania prefektem naczelnym− Uśmiechnęła się ciepło._

−_Dzięki, Luna. To… jeszcze dwie godziny. Co teraz robisz?_

_[UWAGA. Nie wiem, o której zwykle zaczynała się uczta, ale zakładam, że ok. 20.00 :]]_

−_Profesor prosiła, żeby wszyscy udali się do swoich domów. Do zobaczenia jutro na zajęciach−Szybko dokończyła rozmowę i odeszła w podskokach, jak to Luna. _

−_Stęskniłem się za nią−Stwierdził Ron, po czym dostał lekkiego kuksańca w bok od Harryego. Wszyscy trzej uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Złość Hermiony zniknęła, przyjaciele zdążyli już zapomnieć o zaistniałej sytuacji. W końcu nieraz przechodzili przez takie lub trudniejsze chwile, jednak mimo, że one mijały, przyjaźń pozostała nienaruszona. _

_Przecież w oczach trzech przyjaciół to tylko mała sprzeczka. _

Harry spojrzał znacząco na Rona, opuścił książkę i założył ją palcem.

−Hermiono, wiesz, kto jest drugim prefektem naczelnym?

Dziewczyna uderzyła się ręką w czoło.

−Zapomniałam zapytać Luny- westchnęła− Ginny? McGonagall mówiła na Uczcie o prefektach?

−Powiedziała, że przedstawi waszą dwójkę jutro na śniadaniu, jak będą oboje−Odpowiedziała przepraszająco.

Cały Gryffindor dowiedział się już, co zdarzyło się trzem przyjaciołom. Nikt jednak nie był zdziwiony. Znali ich już zbyt długo, żeby taka mała rzecz robiła na nich wrażenie.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

−Za piętnaście minut muszę być u McGonagall. W sumie to wiecie co? Już teraz pójdę się przewietrzyć−rzuciła przyjaciołom szczery uśmiech i wstała.

−Powodzenia−Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki, jednak chwilę potem znalazł się w pozycji leżącej, ponieważ Ginny wstała gwałtownie i wypaliła:

−Idę z tobą−odwróciła się jeszcze do czarnowłosego chłopaka. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, kiedy ten poprawiał sobie okulary i pocałowała w policzek, na co Ron przewrócił oczami.

−Rodzice?- Rudowłosa zaczęła temat od razu, kiedy portret Grubej Damy zamknął się za nimi. Tak, Ginny zdecydowanie potrafiła czytać z twarzy jak z otwartej księgi.

To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy Hermiona nie mogła opędzić się od myśli o tak drogich jej rodzicach, teraz przebywających w Australii.

Kiwnęła głową. Co tu ukrywać?

−Czasem nie mogę przestać o nich myśleć, chociaż minęło już tyle czasu.

−To zrozumiałe−Ginny objęła przyjaciółkę jednym ramieniem, uśmiechając się ciepło.

−Ale mam was. I Molly, i Artura…

−To co mi jeszcze marudzisz?- dziewczyna zmieniła wyraz twarzy na „bohaterski" i wykonała wolną ręką gest, jakby odsłaniała firany− Przyjedziesz do nas na święta, a wtedy zaciągnę cię na rodzinną grę Quidditcha. Nauczę cię grać, a potem usiądziesz na trawie i będziesz mojej drużynie kibicować tak głośno, że George straci drugie ucho!

Hermiona zaśmiała się w głos.

Kiedy dwie dziewczyny szły w stronę schodów i rozmawiały przyciszonym głosem, za rogiem usłyszały ciche kroki.

Draco Malfoy wyszedł zza ściany i przed jego oczami stanęła para dziewczęcych sylwetek. Na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie, lecz nie minęła sekunda, jak przywołał swój znudzony, arogancki wyraz, tak dobrze znany gryfonkom.

−No proszę, Łasica i … mól książkowy. Co za niespodzianka−jego sarkastyczny ton potrafił doprowadzić do szału.

−Czego chcesz, Malfoy?- Ginny warknęła.

−Nie zabronisz mi chodzić po korytarzu, Weasley. To ty, bezsilny, młody bachor, powinnaś być w dormitorium.

−To nie ja zostałam zamieniona w słabą fretkę, jaką ciągle w głębi duszy jesteś, chyba nie trzeba ci o tym przypominać!- Ginny wyskoczyła do przodu, lecz Hermiona była wystarczająco szybka, by ją powstrzymać. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby rudowłosa coś zrobiła temu aroganckiemu chłopakowi, ale starała się już zachować choć krztę neutralności jako przyszły prefekt naczelny. Ale co zdziwiło brunetkę najbardziej, to to, że Malfoy nie wycofał się, jak robił to wcześniej. Nie miał nawet odruchu obronnego, kiedy Giny prawie go uderzyła. Jego twarz pozostawał kamienna. „To jakaś zmiana", pomyślała gryfonka.

−Hmm, przechodzisz na stronę Ślizgonów, co, Granger?

−Odczep się, Malfoy. Choć, Ginny, on nie jest tego wart−powiedziała Hermiona najspokojniej, jak się dało i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za ramię.

−Nie myliłem się, duch ślizgona− Na twarzy Draco pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek.

Czarownica odwróciła się gwałtownie i podeszła do wysokiego blondyna.

−Słuchaj, najchętniej pozwoliłabym cię wypatroszyć i przyjemność sprawiałby mi ten widok, ale uratowałam ci tyłek tylko ze względu na fakt, że jestem prefektem naczelnym− Najpierw Ślizgon patrzył na nią bez emocji w oczach, kpiąco, jednak chwilę potem mina mu zrzedła.

−Kim?

Ginny zmrużyła oczy. Była dość spostrzegawcza, potrafiła odczytywać emocje ludzi.

−Można o tobie wszystko powiedzieć, ale nie to, że jesteś głuchy. O co ci chodzi?

Hermiona stała jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc na Malfoya, i zaczęła kręcić głową i wymawiać ciche „nie".

Draco przeklął pod nosem i z zaciśniętymi ustami szybkim krokiem odszedł w stronę, w którą one również zmierzały.

−Będziesz… Miała ciekawe towarzystwo podczas nocnych patroli− Ginny poklepała przyjaciółkę po ramieniu, a ta zanurzyła głowę w dłoniach.

−Pięknie− Wymamrotała niewyraźnie brunetka.

−Będzie dobrze. Nie będziesz przecież musiała widzieć go tak często. Będzie dobrze, mówię ci− rudowłosa pocieszała−Muszę już iść, bo nie będzie fajnie, jak wpadnę na Filcha, kiedy będę wracać.

Hermiona nawet nie odpowiedziała, tylko kiwnęła głową i powolnym krokiem zeszła na pierwsze piętro do gabinetu McGonagall. Stanęła przed drzwiami równo o jedenastej.

−Orłowstążki− wypowiedziała hasło, które McGonagall napisała w załączonej do listu karcie informacyjnej prefekta naczelnego przed rozpoczęciem roku.

Gryf zgrzytnął; najpierw cicho, potem głośniej, a następnie zaczął się obracać, a wokół niego powstawały schody z jasnego kamienia. Dziewczyna ruszyła do przodu i przygotowała się na usłyszenie nieprzyjemnej informacji. Draco Malfoy był drugim prefektem naczelnym.


	2. 2 Początek?

**Następny rozdział ;)**

**W poprzednim popełniłam błąd−jakkolwiek bym próbowała, nie mogę się połapać z całą mapą Hogwartu. W każdym razie, błędem było umieszczenie gabinetu McGonagall, czyli dyrektorki, na 2 piętrze, kiedy jest ono na 6 albo siódmym… Czytałam o tym, wszędzie było podane co innego.**

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

><p>Hermiona stanęła przed dużymi, mosiężnymi drzwiami. Chyba to właśnie przed nimi miała stanąć−były jeszcze trzy inne pary, ale znacznie mniejszych. Kiedy weszła do korytarza, wahała się przez chwilę, ale w końcu stwierdziła, że da sobie spokój i postąpi tak, jak zrobiłby to każdy−Najpierw wypróbuje najbardziej widoczne. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała cicho, po czym usłyszała znajomy głos profesor McGonagall zapraszający ją do środka. Niepewnie otworzyła drzwi i stanęła przed niesamowitym, okrągłym pokojem z wieloma podłużnymi oknami. Pozostała część ścian była pokryta czarnymi półkami z tysiącami książek i portretami poprzednich dyrektorów Hogwartu. Podłoga była wyłożona kaflami w kolorze ciepłego brązu, a na niej znajdował się wzorzysty, pasujący do reszty wystroju dywan. Na środku pomieszczenia stało duże, drewniane biurko, jednak mimo jego rozmiarów było widać, że profesor McGonagall nie starcza miejsca na wszystko mimo, że była osobą bardzo zorganizowaną. Dwie pary schodów znajdujących się za biurkiem prowadziły na "balkon". Pod nim, na ścianie, wisiała gablota z mieczem Godryka Gryffindora, a obok, na półce, leżała Tiara Przydziału.<p>

Przy biurku siedziała profesor, a przed nią stał nikt inny jak Malfoy.

−Witam, panno Granger. Dobrze, że jesteś na czas−McGonagall skinęła głową i dała znak ręką, by dziewczyna podeszła−Miałabyś ochotę nam wytłumaczyć, co stało się wczoraj? Dlaczego nie było cię na Uczcie?

−Dzień dobry, pani profesor−odparła Hermiona, nawet nie spojrzawszy na Malfoya−To… Ja, Ron i Harry mieliśmy mały wypadek. Przepraszam za naszą nieobecność i problemy.

−To wy straciliście dobrą ucztę−dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się lekko−Po waszej trójce wszystkiego można było się spodziewać. Przechodząc do rzeczy…

Hermiona spojrzała z niesmakiem na Malfoya, stojącego obok niej. Jak on w ogóle dostał się do Hogwartu? Jak to się stało, że to właśnie _on_ był prefektem naczelnym?

−Jak już wiecie, w tym roku zostaliście wytypowani na prefektów naczelnych.

−Pani profesor…−Wtrąciła Hermiona, lecz została uciszona gestem ręki.

−Zapewne zastanawiacie się, dlaczego to wy akurat zostaliście wybrani. To oczywiste, że wy, ale niekoniecznie, że razem. W tym roku postanowiłam, wraz z resztą nauczycieli, że domy powinny się zjednoczyć. To już nastąpiło podczas wojny, ale teraz dobrze byłoby to podtrzymać, nieprawdaż? Zwłaszcza, że Slytherin może być odrzucany, biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności. Waszym celem i zadaniem jest sprawienie, że uczniowie, bez względu na dom, do którego zostaną przydzieleni, będą traktować się na równi i z szacunkiem. Dotyczy to również was.

−Ale...-tym razem to Draco próbował coś powiedzieć.

−Uprzedzenia co do czystości krwi i innych rzeczy w Hogwarcie nie tolerujemy, panie Malfoy! Zdaje się, że już to sobie wyjaśnialiśmy?

−Nie tylko o to mi chodzi. Każdy wie, że ja i G… Hermiona nie przepadamy za sobą, bez względu na status krwi.

−Tutaj muszę się zgodzić. Szczerze mówiąc, nie zamierzam całego roku spędzić w towarzystwie Draco, nie będę w stanie… go znieść.

−Więc mówicie, że wasze stanowiska wam nie odpowiadają?

−To nie tak…−Próbowała tłumaczyć Hermiona−Dziękuję za wybranie mnie.

−Także rozumiem, że wszystko jasne?- Oboje pokiwali głowami−Dobrze. Dziś będziecie spali w swoich dormitoriach, jutro po śniadaniu wasze rzeczy zostaną przeniesione do nowych pokoi. W waszym pokoju wspólnym znajdziecie listę obowiązków prefekta naczelnego, a plany lekcji leżą tak jak zawsze, w kopertach na waszych łóżkach. Wszystkie informacje dostaliście w listach, które już przeczytaliście. Macie jakieś pytania?

-Nie, pani profesor.

−W takim razie życzę wam dobrej nocy i powodzenia. Panno Granger, mogłaby pani zostać na chwilę?

Dziewczyna zaskoczona pokiwała głową, a kiedy Malfoy się pożegnał i prawie trzasnął drzwiami wychodząc, McGonagall zaczęła mówić.

−Wiem, że na początku będzie wam ciężko, ale jestem pewna, że jakoś dacie radę. Masz wątpliwości co do niego, prawda?

−Pani profesor, wydaje mi się, że to nie jest dobry wybór.

Hermiona czekała, aż McGonagall ją skarci, że kwestionuje jej decyzje, jednak ona tylko zachęciła ją ruchem głowy, by mówiła dalej.

−Przecież Mal… Draco był Śmierciożercą. Przecież przeszedł na stronę Voldemorta w ostateczności, to on sprawił, że Dumbledore zginął… Dlaczego po wszystkim, co zrobił, nagle zostaje prefektem? Chyba od nich oczekuje się zaufania.

−Wszystko, co mówisz, jest prawdą. Jednak w czasie wakacji pan Malfoy wrócił, by pomóc z zaistniałą sytuacją−pomagał w organizacji Hogwartu, naprawiał kilka rzeczy. Wtedy zauważyłam, że nadaje się na prefekta. Dałam mu propozycję bycia prefektem. Poprosił o podanie mu veritaserum i przysiągł, że robił to wszystko tylko, żeby uratować rodzinę.

Brunetka pokiwała głową.

−Dasz radę, Hermiono−McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. 'Hermiono"? McGonagall…? Musiała przyznać, że to ją zdziwiło.

−Jeżeli chciałabyś o czymś porozmawiać… Jestem w gabinecie. Miło spędzonego roku, panno Granger.

−Nawzajem, pani profesor−odparła dziewczyna i powoli wyszła z gabinetu. To, że Malfoy był prefektem, wciąż jej się nie podobało. Nie ważne, co zrobił.

−I co?- Od razu, kiedy Hermiona weszła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, Ginny wyskoczyła zza rogu i niemalże by Hermiony nie przewróciła.

−Ginny!- Mimo, że czarownica nie była w nastroju do śmiechu, zachichotała. Tak, Ginny tak działała na ludzi−Posłuchaj… jutro ci opowiem. Jestem dość zmęczona, chciałabym wcześnie iść spać…

−"Wcześnie" nazywasz w pół do dwunastej? Wszyscy już są w pokojach, a więc to nie jest wcześnie. Dziesięć minut ci nie zaszkodzi.

−Ginny…

−Hermiona.

−Dobrze, niech ci będzie−westchnęła brunetka, siadając na czerwonej kanapie.

Ginny była dobrą słuchaczką. Od razu, kiedy Hermiona zaczęła mówić, rudowłosa skuliła się w fotelu naprzeciwko niej. Wiedziała, że Ginny nie umknie żadne słowo.

−Wiesz, jeżeli Malfoy jest po veritaserum, znaczy, że nie kłamał−kiedy Hermiona spojrzała się na nią, jakby była z innej planety, dziewczyna dodała−Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest tchórzliwą świnią.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

−Szkoda tylko, że nie będziesz z nami.

−No tak. Ale to da się jakoś przeżyć, prawda? Pomyśl, co ja będę musiała przeżywać!

−W sumie. Mogę pójść do McGonagall i przekonać ją, że wy się tam pozabijacie…

Hermiona znów się zaśmiała.

−Myślę, że to nie przyniesie żadnego skutku.

Ginny i Hermiona spędziły jeszcze długi czas w pokoju wspólnym rozmawiając. Mówiły o nowych nauczycielach, nowym programie, o tym, czego się spodziewają w tym roku. Wspominały także przeszłość, o której można było dyskutować i zastanawiać się. W czasie wojny było to niemożliwe−wszystko szło do przodu w zastraszającym tempie, a zanim dało radę przedyskutować jedną sprawę, pojawiała się następna. Dziewczyny nie spędzały wtedy też wiele czasu ze sobą. Miały „przydzielone" różne zadania, z dala od siebie. Hermiona miała Harrego i Rona u boku prawie bez przerwy, z czego się cieszyła, w końcu byli jej przyjaciółmi−jednak potrzebowała też od czasu do czasu dziewczęcego towarzystwa, które znajdowała w Ginny. Ona z kolei borykała się z podobnym problemem, będąc jedną z dwóch kobiet w dziewięcioosobowej rodzinie Weasley'ów.

Kiedy Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jest wpół do drugiej nad ranem, zerwała się z kanapy i bez słowa pobiegła do dormitorium, by wziąć piżamę, a chwilę potem Ginny zauważyła przyjaciółkę biegnącą szybko do łazienki. Dziesięć minut później Hermiona wyszła, już przebrana, patrząc na Ginny wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić. Ona uśmiechnęła się, powiedziała dobranoc i poszła spać, ponieważ już była w piżamie.

Hermiona ze zrezygnowaniem podążyła za nią.

Otworzyła oczy, by zamknąć je znowu z powodu jasnego światła wpadającego do pokoju przez okno. Hermiona przeciągnęła się, czując, że mimo wczesnego obudzenia się, nie wyspała się wcale. Przez to oczy nieco ją piekły. Była siódma rano, trójka dziewczyn będących w jej pokoju była jeszcze zawinięta w ciepłe kołdry. Spała trochę więcej niż pięć godzin. Po ubraniu się usiadła jeszcze na chwilę na kanapie i otworzyła książkę, którą miała przeczytać od bardzo dawna− "Dumę i Uprzedzenie" Jane Austin. Raz, kiedy czytała w mugolskiej kawiarni, nawiązała rozmowę z kelnerką, a ta poleciła jej właśnie tę książkę, a także inne dzieła tej samej autorki. Zaraz potem pobiegła do księgarni, jednak od tego czasu za każdym razem kiedy chciała ją przeczytać, coś jej w tym przeszkadzało. Wołanie Pani Weasley, rozmowa z przyjaciółmi czy niespodziewany kawał ze strony Freda i Georga. Nic jej z tych rzeczy nie przeszkadzało, jednak czasem potrzebowała ciszy i spokoju, żeby zanurzyć się w lekturze i zapomnieć o tym świecie.

Dziś najwyraźniej też nie było dane jej przeczytać wiele. Tuż po skończeniu pierwszej strony, usłyszała śmiechy w dormitorium chłopców, a tuż potem zauważyła Rona i Harryego wybiegających zza drzwi i przepychających się, prawdopodobnie do łazienki. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. Pomimo tego, że w czasie wojny potrafili zachować się dorośle, w czasie pokoju byli jeszcze dziećmi.

−W łazience jest Neville−powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na nich z rozbawieniem.

−Myślałem, że znowu leży pod kołdrą w pokoju.

−Ron!

−Co?

Dziewczyna podeszła do przyjaciela i uderzyła o, w miarę mocno, książką w głowę.

−Dobrze się tak naśmiewać z przyjaciela?

−Nie widziałaś, jak to wygląda!

Trójka przyjaciół wybuchła śmiechem. W tym samym momencie z łazienki wyszedł Neville.

−Z czego się śmiejecie?

−Z twojego stylu spania.

Neville posłał im pytające spojrzenie, a potem odparł:

−Chodzi wam o to, jak zawsze budzę się z kołdrą na głowie? Zawsze wtedy jestem spocony−poskarżył się, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

−Cholera−syknął Ron−Harry poszedł do łazienki, skubany.

Znowu śmiech.

−Szkoda, że nie będę z wami mieszkać−westchnęła Hermiona.

−Jak to?- Neville zdziwił się, ale zaraz sobie przypomniał−Aha, prefekt naczelny.

−Będę was odwiedzać−stwierdziła.

−Hermiono, kto jest drugim prefektem?

Dziewczyna się zakrztusiła. Milczała przez chwilę. Ma im powiedzieć? Przecież Ron zwariuje.

−Mafoy− Burknęła pod nosem, a kiedy obaj chłopacy zmarszczyli brwi, powtórzyła, trochę głośniej.

−Możesz mówić wyraźniej?

−Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy jest drugim prefektem naczelnym−wypaliła i czekała na reakcję. Neville był po prostu zdziwiony. A Ron−Ron zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Był zły.

−CO? Ta wredna fretka? _Co on robi jako prefekt naczelny_? Czy ludzie zwariowali? Prędzej się tam pozabijacie−Ja go prędzej zabiję. Nie idziesz tam, Hermiona.

−Ron, uspokój się. Dam z nim radę. Nieraz już dałam, wiesz przecież.

−Jak mogłaś się w ogóle zgodzić!

−Nie miałam nic do gadania! Jeżeli chciałam być prefektem naczelnym, _musiałam_ się zgodzić!

−Mogłaś zrezygnować. Przecież on jest niebezpieczny, nie można mu ufać…

−Czy naprawdę oczekujesz, że zrezygnuję z mojego wymarzonego stanowiska tylko z powodu blondwłosego idioty?

Ron złapał ją za ramiona.

−Nie… nie o to mi chodziło. Hermiona, on jest niebezpieczny. Był Śmierciożercą. Nie możesz być prefektem.

−Nie mów mi, co mogę, a czego nie. Ja sama o tym zdecyduję−Powiedziała zimnym tonem Hermiona, zabrała swoją różdżkę ze stolika i szybko wyszła z dormitorium, z książką w ręku.

Dlaczego Ron zawsze musiał wszystko zepsuć? Ginny zrozumiała, Harry też by ją poparł, ale on? On zawsze musiał zepsuć jej humor. Hermiona wcale nie chciała mieszkać w praktycznie tym samym miejscu z Malfoyem, rozmawiać z nim czy chodzić na nocne patrole. Nienawidziła go. Za wszystko, co zrobił. Ale… nie mogła inaczej. Chciała być prefektem, już od drugiej klasy, ale zawsze myślała, że przez wybryki jej i jej dwójki przyjaciół nigdy jej nie zaakceptują... a teraz? Teraz skończyła się wojna. Po tym, jak się dowiedziała, że rodzicom nie da rady zwrócić pamięci, była załamana. Ale miała rodzinę, która wspierała ją w trudnych sytuacjach, miała dom. Odbudowaną Norę, jeszcze wspanialszą, niż była wcześniej. Wszystko zaczęło się układać. Nie mogła zaprzepaścić tej szansy. Poza tym, świadectwo przyda jej się, kiedy będzie starać się o pracę.

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali były już otwarte, jednak w pomieszczeni siedziało tylko pięciu uczniów. Wszyscy przy jednym stoliku, rozmawiali i śmiali się. Potrawy się jeszcze ni pojawiły.

Wśród czwórki uczniów była Angelina i Dean, a pozostałej dwójki nie rozpoznała. Hermiona postanowiła dołączyć do nich, uspokoić się trochę.

−Cześć−przywitała się. Czwórka zdawała się zobaczyć ją dopiero wtedy−Przeszkadzam wam?

−Nie, siadaj. Co dziś tak wcześnie?- zapytała Angelina, robiąc obok siebie miejsce.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

−Nie mogłam spać. A wy jesteście…?-zwróciła się do nieznajomych.

−Jestem Dace. To Jaquelyn…

−Przyjechaliśmy z Beauxbatons… Odwiedzić−Dokończyła dziewczyna. Mówiła bardziej płynnym i angielskim akcentem, niż Fleur. Ona, Bill i Victorie czasem przyjeżdżali do Weasley'ów w czasie wakacji.

Jaquelyn długie, czarne, proste włosy opadające na ramiona, twarz delikatną, z niebieskimi oczami ozdobionymi wachlarzem czarnych rzęs. Hermiona nie była w stanie ocenić, czy jest wysoka, ale była bardzo szczupła, z jasnoniebieską sukienką sięgającą do kolan wpasowującą się w jej figurę.

Dace był chłopakiem o nieco ostrzejszych rysach, jednak można było rozpoznać, że to Francuz, mimo jego bladej skóry. Miał włosy w odcieniu ciemnego blondu i piwne oczy. Bez wątpienia można było go nazwać przystojnym.

Twarze Jacquelyn i Dace'a rozjaśnił uśmiech, i oboje wstali, by podać rękę Hermionie.

−Jestem…

−Hermiona−powiedział chłopak, ściskając jej rękę−Miło poznać, dużo o tobie słysz… ałem.

−To… miłe. Miło was poznać. Co was tu sprowadza?

−Skończyliśmy szkołę w Beauxbatons, przyjechaliśmy w odwiedziny−odparła czarnowłosa−chcemy poznać kulturę i naukę Hogwartu. Ciekawi nas to.

−To wspaniale! Na pewno wam się tu spodoba−Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło.

−Och, czy to nie… „Duma i Uprzedzenie"? Kocham tę książkę! Kiedy monsieur Darcy…

−Jeszcze tego nie czytałam… jakoś nigdy nie mogę zacząć−odpowiedziała Hermiona przepraszająco.

−To nie będę mówić, co dalej− Jaquelyn się uśmiechnęła.

−W jakim domu będziecie mieszkać?

−W Ravenclawie, a Jaq w Gryffindorze... Ona chciała do Ravenclawu, ale w końcu nie.

Hermiona pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

−W Gryffindorze jest Harry Potter−stwierdziła nowopoznana dziewczyna, a reszta wybuchła śmiechem.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę. Dwójka Francuzów wydawała się bardzo ciekawymi osobami. Potem na salę zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie i nauczyciele, więc Hermiona pożegnała się z Dace'm i razem z resztą poszła do stołu Gryffindoru. Usiadła obok Harry'ego, który przywitał ją lekkim uśmiechem. Ron siedział naprzeciwko, patrząc się spode łba.

-Te osoby, z którymi rozmawiałaś−powiedział Harry-nie były wcześniej w Hogwarcie, prawda?

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

−Skończyli Beauxbatons i przyjechali do Hogwartu i poznać tu wszystko. Jaquelyn będzie z nami w Gryffindorze! Em… Z wami. Gwar, który panował przed chwilą w Sali, ucichł, gdyż wstała profesor McGonagall.

−Drodzy uczniowie. Przyszedł czas na ogłoszenia, o których nie powiedziałam wczoraj wieczorem. Kilku uczniów również nie dotarło na Ucztę−spojrzała znacząco w stronę stołu Gryffindoru−Jak już wielu z was wie, w tym roku będziemy mieli dwóch nowych nauczycieli. Profesor Geoffrey Grape przedstawił się wczoraj. Dziś dotarł do nas profesor Harvey Donovan, nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Profesorze…

Mężczyzna wstał, ukłonił się i usiadł, a w Sali rozległy się oklaski.

−Dziękuję. Jednak to nie wszyscy, którzy spędzą swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie. Powitajmy dwójkę absolwentów szkoły Beauxbatons, którzy przyjechali, by poznać Hogwart. Panno Blanchard, panie Fortescue, podejdziecie?

Dace i Jaquelyn wstali od stołów, by spotkać się w połowie drogi i łeb w łeb podejść do McGonagall. Jaquelyn podała profesor rękę, a Dace pocałował ją w dłoń, na co ona odreagowała miękkim uśmiechem i skinieniem głowy.

Na Sali można było dosłyszeć chichot dziewczyn, kiedy Dace wykonywał ten gest i jeszcze później, a przyciszone szepty chłopców wtedy, kiedy Jaquelyn wracała na miejsce z lekkim, prawie niedostrzegalnym uśmiechem na ustach.

−I w końcu, w tym roku prefektami naczelnymi zostali studenci ósmego roku, panna Hermiona Granger i pan Draco Malfoy.

Harry dał Hermionie lekkiego kuksańca w bok, by wstała. Zrobiła to, i powoli oddalała się od stołu, nieubłagalnie zbliżając się o podestu. W Wielkiej Sali było cicho. Kiedy oboje prefektów dotarło na podest i stało z kamiennymi twarzami, rozległy się szepty. Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszała takie słowa jak „koniec", „zabiją" czy… „prędzej zje zupę z fretki niż wytrzyma"? Tak, to ostatnie było prawdą. Choć pokrywało się też z tym drugim, bo z jakiej fretki miała zjeść zupę…?

Oklasków nie było nie dlatego, że któreś z nich nie było lubiane−to _konfiguracja_ wszystkich zaskoczyła.

Z tyłu, ze stołu nauczycieli rozległ się dźwięk klaskania, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, powoli burzoną szeptami. Zaraz potem na całej Sali słychać było aplauz, jednak słychać też było, że był wymuszony.

−panno Granger, panie Malfoy, proszę udać się na swoje miejsca−powiedziała profesor cicho, a potem do wszystkich uczniów, głośniej−Smacznego. W południe zaczynają się pierwsze lekcje.

Gwar powrócił na nowo. Było tyle nowych tematów do przedyskutowania−nowi nauczyciele, niesamowite połączenie prefektów naczelnych i, co najważniejsze, dwa obiekty z Francji−jeden ładny, drugi przystojny.

−Jak się z tym czujesz?- Zapytał Harry, kiedy tylko Hermiona wróciła do stołu−Jakby ci coś zrobił czy powiedział, wiesz, że ja chętnie mu przy….

−Harry, poradzę sobie z Malfoy'em. To, o co powinieneś się obawiać to to, że trafię do Azkabanu.

−Haha, tak, trzeba będzie cię pilnować, żebyś go nie zabiła−Zaśmiał się Harry i zwrócił się do większego grona−Co myślicie o tej pannie Blancherd i…

Ginny odchrząknęła i spojrzała na Harry'ego z uniesioną brwią.

−No co? I o tym…

−Harry, Blanchard− poprawiła jeszcze Hermiona− Jaquelyn. Jaquelyn Blanchard i Dace Fortescue.

-Są parą?- Zapytał Ron, ale chwilę później tego pożałował, ponieważ Hermiona zmroziła go wzrokiem.

−Wybacz. Słuchaj, Hermiona… Przepraszam.

−W porządku, Ron. Źle zareagowałam. Za bardzo się przejmuję.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Ginny widząc, jak szybko ta dwójka potrafi się pogodzić.

−Dziś mamy pierwszą historię magii razem z Ravenclawem. Nienawidzę historii magii−stwierdził Neville, który włączył się do rozmowy.

−Nie będzie tak źle, Neville. W ciągu wakacji, kiedy mi się nudziło, przerobiłam materiał z dwóch tygodni, i początek historii magii nie był taki zły.

−Hermiona, znam cię już siedem lat. Osiem. A ciągle nie mogę się przyzwyczaić−Oświadczył Ron, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

Hermiona właśnie kończyła swoją ostatni kanapkę.

−To ja idę poczytać „Dumę i Uprzedzenie". Może w końcu mi się uda−Westchnęła Hermiona i wstała od stołu, lekko uderzając w niego książką. Wychodząc zauważyła, że Luna nawiązała rozmowę z Dacem, a kilka dziewczyn siedzących niedaleko patrzyło się na nich spode łba. Jednak oboje nie zwracali na to uwagi. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie, i zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi na środku Wielkiej Sali, patrząc się na Dace'a i Lunę, przyciągając coraz więcej spojrzeń. Blondwłosa dziewczyna też ją zauważyła i pomachała przyjaciółce. Hermiona zerknęła jeszcze w stronę stołu Slytherinu, gdzie od razu napotkała wzrok Malfoya, i poszła spędzić ostatnie chwile mieszkania w dormitorium Gryffindoru.

Tak, to zdecydowanie będzie ciekawy rok.


End file.
